


Never Gonna Be Alone

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky is a bad patient, Established Relationship, F/F, Hospitals, Kayfabe Compliant, Minor Injuries, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Charlottehatesseeing Becky so miserable. She wishes she could take it all away and get the doctors to release her. Since she can’t, she does what she can to support the woman who might very well be the love of her life.





	Never Gonna Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Smackdown 11/21
> 
> Just a quick little one-shot

“Bex, quit being a bad patient and let the nurse take your vitals,” Charlotte grumbles, pulling her eye mask up. “I know you’re in pain and this is the last place you want to be but we both know it’s only for a day, _maybe_ two.” She sits up from the convertible bed and pads over to the hospital bed where her cranky girlfriend is fighting a nurse wanting to take her vital signs. “Come on.” She grabs Becky’s free hand, clutching it between her own.

Thanks to a botched spot, Becky has ended up in the hospital under observation for possible abdominal trauma. The new NXT call-ups had repeatedly slammed the door, harder than they had intended. Because of this, the doctors were trying to be safe than sorry.

“Fine,” Becky grumbles, the thermometer under her tongue. “Lucky I love you, Charlotte Flair.” She glares at her as soon as she’s free to move. “Going to kill those twits when I get out of here.”

Charlotte presses a gentle kiss to Becky’s temple.

“Go to sleep, my cranky one,” she says, sliding back onto the converted bed that was actually a chair. “Love you, Bex.”

“I love you too.”

Then, Charlotte slides her mask back on and does her best to sleep.   
——  
“How do you ruin oatmeal?” Becky’s frustrated cries wake Charlotte from a dead sleep. “Eat light- they say- but then give me shit like this.” 

Charlotte pulls her eye mask off and wraps the flannel hospital blanket around her shoulders. She can tell that Becky is still in a foul mood and it’s going to be her job to fix it.

“Give me a sec to wake up and stretch,” she mutters, wondering when it got so cold. “Then, I will give you whatever you want.”

“I want to go home.” Becky is practically whining. “This fucking sucks!”

Charlotte gently nudges Becky over in the hospital bed and lays beside her. She wraps her arms around Becky as best as she could and rests her cheek on her shoulder.

“You’ll be free before you know it.” She nuzzles Becky’s cheek. “And then, I get to spoil you rotten.”

“You already do,” Becky says, her lips turning up in the faintest smile. 

Charlotte _hates_ seeing Becky so miserable. She wishes she could take it all away and get the doctors to release her. Since she can’t, she does what she can to support the woman who might very well be the love of her life.

“So, about breakfast...”  
———  
Charlotte has never seen Becky look as happy as she did, being wheeled out of that hospital. 

“I can walk,” she insists, staring stubbornly at Charlotte as the nurse wheels her towards the exit. 

“Hospital policy, Bex,” Charlotte says sympathetically. “At least, you’re okay.” 

“Still killing those twits!” Becky exclaims. As the nurse stops to let a gurney pass them, she stares over her shoulder, giving Charlotte the biggest smile. “Thanks for staying with me.”

“Anytime, Bex.” Charlotte squeezes Becky’s shoulder.

-fin-


End file.
